Hand for the Fallen
by purehalo
Summary: After an encounter with an angry dog, Steve needs a helping hand. Its just a shameless excuse to whump Steve!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, so here's the deal : I haven't written in a looooong time so this is me blowing out the cobwebs and giving into the new fandom i'm completely hooked on! It's a silly little story but when you're dealing with Steve McGarrett there's gotta be some whumpage!

Thankyou to my dear friend Sue for giving this a once over . She has my thanks, but she can't have my mistakes. Nope, they are mine all mine!

Disclaimer: All mine, won them in a poker game with Castle. Ok fine they're not and i didn't. But a girl can dream.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Don't move."

"I'm not moving."

"You are, you just did and you need to not no more."

"You never took English in school did you?"

Danny stared at his partner, willing with the power of his mind to control the urge to strangle the idiot. Steve swallowed in fear at the intense look he was receiving.

"Shut up . Don't move."

"Copy that."

Danny wiped his hand on his leg , sighing he looked up into the pained filled eyes of his partner. No, wait, idiot partner.

" This is a mess you know. A mess. And why is it a mess? I'll tell you why, because you have to go running in wild without checking for danger first."

"I checked for danger." Protested Steve.

Danny raised his hand, Steve sighed and motioned for him to continue.

"So you run in, complete disregard for danger and get yourself attacked. And why ? I'll tell you why, " Steve started to roll his eyes but stopped when Danny raised his "As i was saying, you just act, no thinking, no considering, you just act on a situation as you see it at first glance and that's what gets you into this mess." Danny paused , expecting the tall man to respond. "Well?"

"The dog was in the back room, Danny."

"Your point ?"

"Wasn't a clear and present danger at the time i ran into the warehouse."

"It was a pretty damn clear and present danger when i ran into the warehouse."

"Because the second gunman let it out. If i hadn't of run into the warehouse first, you, partner, would have been dog chow."

Steve sucked in a breath as Danny pulled hard on the makeshift bandage around his ravaged leg. He hadn't had a good look at the damage, the amount of blood had told him all he needed to know. The dog had had a hold of him long enough to rip through the flesh from his ankle to calf. The banter with his partner had helped to keep the pain and nausea at bay but both were returning with full force . He would not throw up in front of Danny. Nope, no , no way , uh uh and never.

"Steve? You ok?"

With that the taller man emptied the contents of his stomach on to the dirty, oil streaked warehouse floor. Danny helped to steady him, gently rubbing his back as Steve lost what felt like every meal he'd eaten that week.

Danny's eyes searched the warehouse until they landed on Kono, kneeling onto a suspect as she handcuffed his hands behind his back.

"Kono, EMT's?"

"Chin's calling them." She looked up in her cousin's direction. He gave her a thumbs up. "On their way." Kono stood up , allowing their one and only surviving gunman a chance to take his first deep breath since being floored by the lithe woman.

"He ok?"

She knelt down on Steve's other side, mindful of the pool of vomit. He was pale and sweating but seemed to be fighting the urge to throw up again. Not that she thought there was anything left for him to throw up. He nodded at her and smiled, gesturing toward her suspect.

"He give you any trouble?"

"Not once you'd distracted him with the wolf taming, Boss."

Danny snorted at the look Steve gave their rookie. It was a mixture of love , respect and complete annoyance. He decided to quickly change the subject.

"You and Chin take him down to lock up, with all the evidence we have already there's no way his lawyer can get him out on bail."

"No problem," said Kono as she stood. "You going with Steve?"

"Yeah, i'll make sure he doesn't injure himself further, and that he doesn't skip out before being discharged ."

"Guys i'm right here." Steve complained.

Danny ignored him and gestured toward their handcuffed trophy. "Book 'em Kono."

Kono and Steve glanced at each other then turned their perplexed looks on Danny.

"Doesn't have the same ring to it, Danno." Smirked Steve.

"Ring? What ring? What ring could it possibly have?" Defended Danny.

Kono pursed her lips as she studied her second in command. "Its just, when Steve says it, it sounds kinda cool."

Steve beamed at Danny, pain and nausea forgotten as he basked in his victory.

"Really?" Danny glared at Steve, then Kono. "Look , whatever , just go book him ok. I'll deal with the pooch wrestler over here."

It had taken barely a second for Danny to register the danger as he ran behind Steve into the warehouse, the dog had seemingly appeared from nowhere and made a b-line for Steve, or more accurately, Steve's right leg. Its jaws had locked around his calf and it's body had pulled him down to the floor before he'd even had a chance to register his surprise. Dangers came from guns and men running at him with knives. Not two foot tall flea carriers. He'd fallen to the ground hard, dislodging the dogs teeth just long enough to attempt to pull his leg away, giving the dog just enough time to seek out his ankle and clamp down hard through the flesh. As teeth scraped bone he finally found his voice and cried out , as the pain fully registered the adrenaline followed, giving his brain the push it needed to spring into action. He raised his gun, aimed at the dogs head but then paused. Grace had been carrying a stuffed dog the last time he'd seen her. No way was he going to be known as Uncle Steve the dog killer. With that image in mind he fired next to the dogs ear, the noise loud enough to cause it considerable pain. The dog yelped and backed off, took a step towards him in anger but ran off as Danny came charging toward it.

"Whoa man, you ok?" Danny reached toward his partner's leg but Steve rolled to the side, the searing pain making him overly protective of the limb.

"Fine." He ground out , trying to avoid looking Danny directly in the eye. Whatever it was about the hot headed Detective he could make Steve spill the truth before he'd even had time to think up a lie.

"Let me see." Danny tried to manoeuvre his partner so he could get a better look at the injured limb. Steve stayed on his right side, flatly refusing to allow Danny access.

"It's fine, go see if Kono and Chin are ok." Sweat had broken out along Steve's forehead, making a lazy trail down the side of his face toward his neck. He risked a glance toward Danny and instantly regretted his action. "Hurts like a son of a bitch. I think he bit my leg off."

Danny smiled sympathetically as he gently rolled Steve onto his back , he edged further toward the fallen man's leg and gasped when his eyes took in the amount of blood around the lower half of the limb. Steve's eyes shot up, for one terrified minute he was convinced Danny was going to tell him the limb had been severed.

"It looks worse than it is, ok?" Danny tried to reassure the injured man. "I'm just gonna have a closer look." He gently pealed away what was left of the bottom half of Steve's cargo pants, the dog's teeth marks clearly visible in the muscle around the calf. The gashes not all as deep as he had feared, but there were two or three that were going to need a hell of a lot of stitches. One gash in particular, around Steve's ankle, was bleeding profusely. Danny removed his tie and looked up at his partner, trying to prepare him for what he was about to do. Steve had raised himself up on his elbow's, he alternated between glaring at Danny and glancing at the blood around his leg. He finally conceded, nodding only enough that if Danny hadn't been paying close attention he would have missed it. Being as gentle as he could, he carefully wound his tie around Steve's leg, just above the worst of the gashes. That was when Steve tried to pull the limb free.

"Don't move." Ordered Danny.

"I'm not moving." Countered Steve.

TBC

* * *

Go on, you know you wanna hit that little review button!


	2. Chapter 2

You guys are awesome. Seriously! You are the best! Thank you all so much for your support and thank you so so much for taking the time to read this little fluff! This is the final part of this little story, but i think i might just have to take Steve out for a whump again soon!

Thanks once again.

* * *

Steve sucked in a breath as the pain escalated with Danny's ministrations. He'd take being beaten and shot over a dog mauling any day. And what the hell was up with the nausea? He didn't have this after being shot until he'd been laying nice and warm on the hospital bed being treated. Granted the dog attack had happened so suddenly and he'd been so focused on the gunman that maybe a little bit of shock had set in, but come on! Throwing up in front of his team? He'd been beaten, gave chase, shot , beaten again and thrown off a container yet still managed to hold onto his lunch until in the privacy of the hospital .

Damn adrenaline .

Damn dogs.

Chin came running over , breaking Steve from his Danny-esque rant..

"EMT's are here."

"I don't need the EMT's , I can take myself to the hospital."

Both Chin and Danny smirked , Chin backed up and Danny spread his arms, both inviting Steve to stand.

Steve had two options, admit he was being an idiot and trying to be too macho for his own good (because this act of machismo would certainly erase the puke puddle next to him) or pursue his ridiculous attempt at literally standing on his own two feet.

Damn failing adrenaline and damn hungry dogs.

"Fine."

Danny nodded in victory, Chin leaned down and patted his boss on the shoulder in sympathy. He could understand the taller man's attitude, considering all Chin had endured in his days on the police force it was a bite from a snake he didn't know a suspect owned that had caused him the most pain. Because puking in front of your work colleagues really was the worst kind of pain. What with the sudden unexpected attack and the shock that follows, you really have no choice but to give up and empty your stomach.

Chin stood back and watched as one of the two EMT's made their way to Steve's side. The other had made his way to Kono's prize. Prisoner or not a bloody nose had to be looked at.

"Hey, I'm Lisa." Said the young blonde haired EMT.

Steve smiled a very, _very _full smile.

Chin smirked at the change in the Lt Commander. Danny just rolled his eyes.

"Ouch. Dog bite?"

"Yeah, he grabbed me twice. Thought he was gonna tear my leg off and beat me to death with it."

Lisa laughed. Chin smirked. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Ok, well, let's see what damage he caused."

Very carefully the young EMT unwrapped Danny's tie from Steve's leg and began probing the wounds. Chin watched Steve carefully. He'd allowed his team to see a small amount of his pain and discomfort but now he was a closed book. His jaw was gritted tight in an attempt to keep the pain from his face, but Chin could see it had already taken up residence in his eyes.

"Looks like that dog did quite the number on your leg, we'll need to clean out the wound and just double check there's no hidden damage. You'll need quite a few stitches for this. Guess you're coming with us back to the hospital."

"Guess i have no choice." Steve said flashing the EMT with a smile.

Lisa giggled. Chin smirked. Danny huffed and rolled his eyes.

The second EMT had made his way over to the small group, followed by Kono practically dragging their gunman who was looking at her like she had grown a second head.

"Damn girl, you strong."

"Shut up or I'll floor you again."

Danny stepped up to the handcuffed man.

"Careful, she once killed a man in custody for looking at her funny." Danny nodded seriously to stress his point. The other man gave Kono a sideways look. He was sure the cop was joking, but wasn't too willing to take the chance that he wasn't.

"Kono, you and Chin got this?"

"Yeah, Danny. You be ok with him?" Kono motioned toward Steve who was too focused on the pressure bandage being wrapped around his lower leg to give a crap what any one was saying to or about him.

"I think I'll manage with Grizzly Adams just fine."

Lisa finished wrapping Steve's leg and gathered up her supplies. "Do you think you can make it into the ambulance?"

Before Steve could answer Danny and Chin had moved either side of him. They both hooked an arm under his armpits and hoisted. The sudden change in position had Steve's head spinning but he managed to shake it off before face planting not only in front of his team, but also the easy-on-the-eyes paramedic. With their help he hopped toward the back of the ambulance, once putting pressure on his right leg only to instantly regret the mistake. Danny jumped into the back and gave his partner a hand up.

"Lay down, man."

"No way. I'm fine just sitting here."

Lisa hopped up into the ambulance allowing her partner to close the door behind her.

"Sorry Sir, but you're going to have to lay down. We need to get that leg elevated and it'll make it easier for us to get you into the ER this way."

Hot or not, at that moment Steve despised her. He glanced at Danny and was surprised to find no smirk, no condescension in his eyes. Only concern, open and genuine and without a hint of victory. Between them Lisa and Danny had the Lt Commander comfortably lowered onto the stretcher. Steve allowed his eyes to close, knowing his partner was looking out for him he gave into the exhaustion of the day. With his leg elevated the pain had faded back to a much more bearable level. He allowed his body to relax, allowed his mind to drift. The deep rumble of the engine lulling him into a semi dozed state. In the back of his mind he only half listened to his partner.

"So, Lisa is it? I'm Danny. How long you been a paramedic?"

"About a year now. I love the job, always something different each day to deal with. And I get to meet some pretty interesting people."

"Oh yeah, like cops perhaps?"

"Well of course. They do make the most entertaining of patients."

Danny glanced down at his partner, McGarrett seemed to be asleep.

"I've heard they're pretty entertaining. I myself am a sensible, level headed cop."

"Oh yeah? From the look of you I'd say you fight dirty." Lisa smiled playfully at Danny, a slight twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh I never fight. As for the dirty, I guess you'd just have to have dinner with me to find out."

Lisa leaned forward from the left side of Steve, she motioned to Danny to lean forward. If Steve's eyes had been open he would have had his vision blocked by both parties.

"It's not that I'm not flattered."

"But you have a boyfriend?"

"No, its not that."

"You're married?"

"Well, no but..."

"Well what is it then?"

"I'm gay."

Steve snorted. Lisa laughed. Danny huffed and rolled his eyes.

Thirty eight stitches , three hours , two shots of antibiotics and one shot of painkillers later and Steve was finally allowed to hobble out into the waiting area to find Danny. He'd been given crutches and told to keep off the leg for at least a week. Thankfully there was no severe muscle damage as first feared, but the dog had left its mark. If he ever got his hands on the mutt again, Gracie or no Gracie he was gonna shoot the bastard.

He spotted his partner on the far side, Danny had a look of boredom on his face that instantly lifted as his eyes landed on Steve.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Feel like killing Cujo. But first I really need to get some sleep."

"Well, good thing for you Chin is outside waiting to drive us home."

"It's been a long day, Danno." Sighed Steve.

"Sure has partner, come on." Danny led the way out to the waiting vehicle. Steve sat in back, his long frame pushed up against the door as he fought to get comfortable. The painkillers he'd been pumped full of started kicking in full force so he settled for leaning his leg against the opposite door. His head fell back against the cool glass of the passenger window.

"Hey," Called Chin. "Don't fall asleep, there's no way I'm carrying you into your house, McGarrett."

"Fine, you can leave me in the car then." With that Steve closed his eyes, ignoring the bemused grins of his colleagues.

What seemed like a second later he awoke to Kono shaking him gently.

"Steve? Hey man, come on, wake up."

"Kono?" The older man mumbled. "What're doin' 'ere?"

"Trying to get you into bed."

"Oh yeah." Steve smirked playfully. Kono hit his arm.

"Ouch."

"You deserved that."

It was around this time Steve realised he was stretched out on his couch, in his home.

Definitely not in the car.

"How did I end up here?"

"Danny and Chin brought you in, you were barely awake and I'm pretty sure you managed to smack Danny in the face when he tried to get you comfortable."

"I'm sure he deserved it. Where are they?"

"Gone to get some take out, there's an awesome pizza place not far from here but they don't deliver. Plus Danny wanted to pick up your prescriptions. With the amount of antibiotics and painkillers you'll have we'll hear you coming just from the rattle."

"Funny."

"I try. Come on, you'll be more comfortable in your own bed. Unless you feel like you can eat?"

Steve's stomach answered for him as Danny and Chin walked in carrying four large pizza boxes and a sixer of beer.

"Hey, you're awake." Greeted Danny.

"Apparently. Hurry up and give me pizza."

"Injured man is demanding." Laughed Chin as he handed Steve one of the pizza boxes. They all settled down to eat ignoring the looks the Lt Commander was giving the crumbs as they fell across the couch and floor.

"So, Caesar the dog aggravator," Started Danny around a mouthful of pizza, "You actually going to follow the doctor's instructions and stay home for the week?"

Steve actually considered the question before he answered. "Well, no. But mainly because I'll just get bored here and end up doing more damage than good. Thought I'd catch up on paperwork and generally bug the crap outta you in the office for a week."

Danny threw his napkin at his partner. "No way will a gimp manage to bug me for a week."

Kono almost choked on her pizza. "Come on Danny, McGarrett can bug you just by breathing."

"It's true." Agreed Chin.

"That's so not true."

"Bet I can bug you with one sentence, Danno." Grinned Steve.

"Go on then, try it." Danny sat back , steeling himself for any insult just to prove a point that he knew the others knew was horse crap.

"She was gay. No amount of mainland charm was gonna change that."

Chin frowned, Kono stared, mouth agape at Danny. Steve sat back , arms folded smirking.

Danny huffed and rolled his eyes.

Fin.

* * *

*Gently hints toward that lil' review button*


End file.
